A Pearlshipping Chance
by annawatters
Summary: Ash and Dawn have always had feelings for one another. When Ash returns home from Unova, he finds her at his kitchen table. Will he be able to forgive her for what she did, or not?
1. The Return of Ash

**A/N: So this is my first fanfic so be nice! I revised this chapter and changed a little bit of the original plot! This story will be in no one's POV. I will try and update it every Sunday, so without further ado here it is.**

**Chapter 1: The Return of Ash**

** "You know Ash, we're really going to miss you!" a green haired boy said. **

** Yeah! And don't be such a kid!" a girl with big bushy hair stated. These two of course were Ash's traveling companions in Unova, Iris and Cilan. **

** "Promise we will keep in touch! I can't wait to get back to Kanto!" said a messy raven haired boy. He is none other than our hero Ash Ketchum. **

****BEEEEEEPPP****

** "There's my ship! I better get going or I'm going to be late!" he yelled running to board the ship home to Kanto.**

**Back in Kanto at Professor Oak's Lab**

** "Mom! Professor Oak! We're home!" Ash yelled as he barged through the lab doors. **

** "Ash, sweetie, we didn't expect you home until tomorrow!" his mother Delia exclaimed excitedly. Professor Oak offered a friendly 'hello' and 'how was the trip'. The three plus Ash's Pikachu stayed and talked late into the night about all of Ash's new friends, Pokémon and memories.**

**The Next Day**

** "Pika, pi!" exclaimed the little mouse Pokémon, who was perched upon Ash's sleeping body. Pikachu wanted to wake Ash up. He prodded and poked him with all his might but Ash still wouldn't wake up. "PIKAAA CHUUUUUUUU!" The little mouse had shocked Ash to wake him up and it sure did the trick! **

** "AHHHHAHAHAHHAHAH! What was that for?" Ash stated very madly. **

** "Pika pi! Pika chu chu." **

** "There's somebody here? Ok, let me get dressed."**

** Ash hurried to put on his usual attire and galloped down the stairs. Turning into the kitchen he saw someone whom he had not seen in a very long time.**

** "Dawn? What are you doing here in Kanto? More importantly, why are you in my kitchen?" Ash asked. **

** Dawn replied. "Oh, Professor Oak didn't tell you? I work for him now! I just got back from Hoenn! I was doing a research project over there for him. **

** "Wow, that's great. But what about contests, I mean they were your passion for like, ever."**

** "I still do them on occasions. But now I feel as if doing research is more important than showing off my Pokémon on a stage. **

** Ash had a very confused look on his face but he just rolled with it. **

** "Well, I better get back to the lab. Professor Oak will be wanting me to get back to my research about Pokémon diets." Dawn said.**

** "Wait," Ash said. "How did you know that I was here? I only got back yesterday.**

** "Oh, Pikachu came to the lab this morning when I was feeding your Pokémon! Bye Ash, I really need to go!" **

** "Bye Dawn." Dawn let herself out and closed the door behind her leaving behind a very hungry Ash.**

** "Alright buddy, time for breakfast" Ash said excitedly. **


	2. BIG ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey Everybody! It's been a long time since I have been on this website. I just wanted to let you all know that I have been super busy with life. School started again, I have three jobs, and a bunch of other stuff to do. I'm going to try and get back into writing very soon!

But before I post anything new, I'm going to delete my current stories (don't worry, they will be reposted). For awhile I've been thinking about redoing the first chapters of 'A Pearlshipping Chance' and 'Summer Love'. For 'A Pearlshipping Chance', I'm just going to make the first chapter longer, if I can. I feel that it is way too short and that I can add much more information to it. 'Summer Love' will be going through much more drastic changes. When I first wrote the story I wanted to write it in first person, but decided against it. The more I think about it, the more I realize that it could be so much better. For all of you who liked the first chapter, don't worry. I'm planning on making it almost identical to the first draft. There may be a few changes, but nothing major.

Now, onto when I will be posting again. It will not be within the month of October sadly. I need to figure out a schedule that will allow me to write, but also stay on top of other things. I will hope to post before November 20th. Before I post anything, I want to have a good stockpile of chapters, so if I am unable to write a complete chapter in a week, I will have an extra ready to post. For my update schedule, I will try my very hardest to post a new chapter of both my stories on Sunday's. This will be the easiest for me, so I can spend some of my Saturday working on making the chapters perfection.

If anyone would like to be a beta reader for me, that would be amazing! I want someone who will be able to correct any grammar mistakes, give creative suggestion when I need it and someone who will be able to go through my chapters on time. If anyone is interested, please PM me!

**I WILL BE LEAVING THIS UP ON BOTH 'A PEARLSHIPPING CHANCE' AND 'SUMMER LOVE' UNTIL THE DAY BEFORE I POST MY NEW CHAPTERS!**

-annawatters


End file.
